crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Upstream
|hint = Collect 3 face tokens to unlock a bonus round. |relictimes = : 1:03.00 : 0.49.95 : 0:46.51 |developertime = 0:44.21 (Dan T.) |bonus = Tawna |enemies = Flying Fish, Venus Fly Traps |prev = Boulders |next = Papu Papu }}Crash Bandicoot can't swim, but he needs to climb up the stream if he wants to beat Papu Papu. - Level description Upstream (さかなに きをつけろ lit. Beware of the Fish in Japanese) is the fifth level of the first island in ''Crash Bandicoot'' and the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the first game. It is the first river type of level. As the name implies, Crash must travel up along a stream, without falling in. Level design The level is extremely linear, and is bounded on both sides by the banks of the stream which are covered in dense jungle foliage and occasional small sections of temple ruins. Crash must navigate his way up the stream by means of logs, leaves, stone platforms, and sinking lily pads. He must also jump across several red plants with green stems (somewhat similar to the venus fly traps) which will snap shut shortly after he jumps on them. There is also an alternate blue-stemmed variation of this plant, which snaps shut at regular intervals, requiring timing to get past it. Gem Before Crash can obtain the clear gem in this level, he'll first need to get the orange gem from Generator Room, a level that appears much later in the game. Once the orange gem has been obtained, Crash can access and break all fourteen crates. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Basic Crate (only in the Tawna bonus round and Beta) *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate 2 (1 in N. Sane Trilogy and 2nd checkpoint crate replaced by ? Crate) *Crash Crate *Iron Crate (only in the Tawna bonus round and Beta) *? Crate *! Crate (Beta only) *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Hazard Count *Flying Fish: 8 *Venus Fly Traps: 10 Stage parameters *Aku Aku Crates: 2 (none in Beta) *TNT Crates: 1 *Other Crates: 11 (3 hidden) *Tawna Bonus Round Crates: 22 (8 in Beta) *Brio Bonus Round Crates: None. *Cortex Bonus Round Crates: None. *'Total Crates: 36' Bonus Round Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot Prototype, Part 5 Upstream Crash Bandicoot - E3 Beta Version, Part 5 Upstream Upstream - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot - 100% Playthrough (Part 15)|The Fifth Level. Crash Bandicoot Japanese Version 100% Part 6 - Upstream - EVERYTHING IS HUGE! Crash Bandicoot "N. Sane Trilogy" Upstream (Box Gem Walkthrough) 1080 HD|The Fifth Level Remastered. PLATINUM RELIC CRASH BANDICOOT N.SANE TRILOGY Crash 1 - Upstream Gallery SCUS_949.00_28082013_155957_0738.png|The level on the map. ups1.png ups2.png ups3.png ups4.png ups5.png upstream screenshot.png upstream 2.jpg ups6.png Upstream Early Proto 1.png Upstream Early Proto 2.png Upstream Early Proto 3.png Upstream_Map.png|Upstream on the map screen of the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Upstream_1.png|The remade Upstream in the N. Sane Trilogy. Upstream_2.png Upstream_3.png Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Upstream.jpg|Promotional artwork. N. Sane Trilogy Upstream.png Upstream N. Sane Trilogy.png Upstream Crash N. Sane Trilogy.png Upstream N. Sane Trilogy.jpg Upstream Remastered.png|Remastered level. Upstream_icon.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen. Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *The wood is slippery, you have to take extra attention. Go calmly and you can surely proceed. Of course, do you know that fish are weak against spinning? *I'll teach you another important thing. If you break all the boxes and reach the goal, you'll get a beautiful diamond. You can't get it if you start from a checkpoint. Trivia *The river in this level rises at Skull Rock Waterfall. *The premise of Crash navigating up a stream is repeated later in this game in the level Up the Creek, and in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back in the levels Hang Eight, Air Crash, and Plant Food. *In the prototype, there is no orange gem and the paths that require the orange gem are not there. *All platforms (excluding the Venus Fly Traps) are doubled in size in the Japanese version of the game. *The lily pads and green Venus Fly Traps are much faster in the prototype. *Pausing in this level is glitched in the prototype version, as the river's polygons glitch out while paused in some locations (as seen in the image). *In the prototype, there is a switch box before the first checkpoint that activates 2 crates and some lily pads leading to them. *The first Aku Aku Crate is off-screen in the prototype, but can still be broken. It was moved forward in the retail version. es:Upstream fr:Upstream pt-br:Upstream it:Upstream ru:Upstream Category:Levels Category:River Levels Category:Jungle Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels that Require Gems Category:Levels with Gem Paths